Let Me Be The One To Save You
by Trina-Lee
Summary: Emma has a misdemeanor and has to do community service to get off parole. There she meets Nathan, Simon, Kelly, Curtis and Alisha, who all have super powers. She thought she was the only one! But can she really trust them? I mean after all, aren't they criminals too?
1. Let's Start Community Service, Yeah?

**My first ever, Misfits fanfiction.**** I hope you guys enjoy this. I absolutely love this show, and I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Leave feedback/predictions. It's cool to see what you guys think will happen. This is rated T for language, sexual references, and possibly a sexual scene in the future. Not sure yet. Also for drug use and drinking. Nothing worse than what you would see on the show it's self.**

Emma stood in her shower, and lathered shampoo into her hair as she belted out the song that was currently stuck in her head. She didn't usually go for Top 40 music, but she could not get the song off her mind no matter how hard she tried. Instead of fighting it, she embraced it. It was just the kind of girl she was. "I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like FUCK YOU! WOO HOOHOOO!" As she sang along, the rhythm her shampooing her hair matched the rhythm of the song that she sang acapella.

Nathan walked down the street on his way to community service, as always, right when he was about to put the earphones for his ipod in his ears, he heard a girl, with a great voice, singing. He stopped and listened. From the sound of it, it was coming from the house he was currently in front of. Out of the window on the second story. He hadn't heard this song before, but it sounded good when she sang it. Whoever she was.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, but that don't mean I can't get you there!" She belted out the lyrics, taking the handheld shower head off of the stand and signing into it like it was a microphone. Since she was home alone, she didn't hold back. She must have forgotten the window was open.

Nathan smiled as he listened to her. Was she someone famous? He looked around and realized that nobody else was listening. Apparently she wasn't. but whoever she was, she was gifted.

"I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari, but the way you play your game ain't fair!"

Nathan found himself laughing slightly at those lyrics. "Smooth." He whispered to himself. He looked at his watch and regrettably left the sidewalk in front of the singing girl's house to head to his community service. As much as he didn't want to go, he didn't want to go to jail even more. He broke into a small run, not wanting to be late at all. Especially now that they were getting a new probation worker. Their last one… didn't work out so well.

After thoroughly cleaning and then rinsing off her body, Emma got out of the shower, toweled off and then began getting dressed, not realizing the time. She slipped on her favorite def leopard t-shirt and pulled on some jeans, and then combed out her now dry, long brown hair. After wrapping a hair-tie around her wrist for later, just in case, she grabbed her purse, put her keys in them and then checked the clock. "Shit. I'm late." She ran down the stairs, and locked the door before running to the community center.

Nathan stood outside with the other workers in their orange jumpsuits, scrubbing some graffiti off of the wall.

"This is bollocks!" Kelly exclaimed. "I don't see why dey make uz clean dis shi oop. It's just gonna' 'appen again and we be right back out 'ere tomorrow!"

Curtis shrugged. "It could be worse." He tried to make things better, even though he knew she was right. But he knew it was better than jail, so he wasn't too upset.

Shaun, the new probation worker, walked out with two people behind him, only one of them in an orange jumpsuit. "Hey guys," He started. "These are new members to your 'team'" The five of them turned to look at the new people Shaun was talking about. "This is Ollie," he said, pointing with his thumb to the guy. "And uh, what was your name love?"

The girl gave Shaun a confused look and then replied "Emma." She rolled her eyes and looked off at the wall that Curtis was previously scrubbing paint off of.

"I'm sure you'll all get along and play nice, yeah?" Shaun said sarcastically, followed by shaking his head and going back inside to his office.

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" A pale, dark-haired guy asked her.

"They ran out." She replied, still looking at the wall, then turning to look at him, and giving him an empty smile.

He nodded his head, seeming content with that answer.

"You can wear mine." A beautiful, dark skinned girl with curly, poofy hair replied.

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled, a small chuckle in her throat.

"So, do any of you guys have any of these strange powers?" Ollie asked, a weird, wide grin on his face.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, obviously judging his sanity. Nathan laughed, shaking his head.

"You can't tell me none of you have them… from that storm a little over a month ago…?"

Emma watched as the rest of the group looked to each other cautiously, exchanging nervous glances. Emma smiled to herself. "I can fly."

"Really?" Ollie looked at her, his eyes wide and eager, as were the others around her.

"Pfft, no." She laughed, crossing in front of him to take a seat next to the pale guy at the picnic table.

Nathan laughed lightly and held his arms out drawing more attention to himself, continuing on with her joke "I'm immortal!" He smiled, even though he actually was. "Don't touch her, unless you wanna' get fucked!" Nathan laughed, as the poofy haired girl slapped his stomach. Emma smiled, so Nathan kept going. "He turns back time, and she can read minds, and well, weird-kid turns invisible."

Ollie started babbling to Nathan about how he was a prick and Emma turned her attention to the guy next to her. "I don't think you're weird." She smiled.

He looked over at her and smiled, then turned away quickly, feeling his cheeks turn red.

"What's your name?" She asked, leaning forward, trying to win back his eye-contact.

"Simon." He said, looking at her slowly.

"It's nice to meet you, Simon." She smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to start a conversation, but before she could, she heard the tallest of the four guys, trying to separate Ollie from Nathan.

"I can too teleport!" Ollie yelled, Nathan laughing as he kept shouting insults to him, riling him up even more. A girl with a tightly pulled back pony tail was smacking Nathan, trying to get him to back off, while the other girl just stood and watched, laughing.

Emma stood up and put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, causing everyone to stop where they were. "Jesus, no wonder you people are serving community service. You're a bunch of fools. Just calm your tits and get to work. Let's just get our time in, yeah?" She raised her brow watching them, waiting for a response.

Curtis put his arms down, but stayed between the two guys just in case. Ollie, adjusted his shirt and had a smug look on his face, as if he had won and Nathan smiled and winked at Emma before turning around and picking his brush back up, washing the part of wall he was working on before Shaun had interrupted them to introduce her and Ollie. The girl with a ponytail smacked the back of his head for good measure and then returned to her section.

"What was that for?" He asked, faking a look of shock.

"You're such a dick." She shook her head, scrubbing the wall.

Emma smiled, and walked over to where there were fliers glued to the wall and started chipping them off with the chisel Shaun had given her to use. Simon stood next to her and worked away at the fliers with her, glancing at her occasionally.

"So," Emma started, looking over to him, "care to tell me who everyone is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Simon started, looking past her and pointing to the tallest of the guys. "That's Curtis. He was a runner before, so you may know him. He use to be famous." He said quietly enough, so that just she could hear.

"I don't follow any sports, but that's kinda' cool I guess." She shrugged. Simon smiled and looked down at his feet, then back up.

"That's Alisha. Kelly, Nathan and .. Well you know Ollie."

"Kelly seems nice." She smiled, returning to chipping the fliers off of the wall.

"Sometimes. She has anger problems with Nathan a lot. And apparently other people. I think that's why she's here."

"Maybe they deserved it." She shrugged, glancing at him and then brushing some of the fallen paper off of her pants, shaking her head.

**Leave a review?**


	2. Game Time

**Authors Note: **_This was the first time ever, that I've written an action scene. So please forgive me if it's not the best. Also, please leave a review, so I know what I need to improve on, etc. Thanks for reading! Oh! And leave predictions of what you think is going to happen later on in the story! That'd be cool, to see what you guys think. _

Shaun walked out with a smile on his face and looked around at the young adults cleaning the outside of the community center. "You guys get to leave early today!" He said, an out of place, cheery tone in his voice.

"Really?" Ollie asked. Emma could tell he was excited by this news.

"No." Shaun said, obviously happy that he had tricked at least one of them. "You get to pick up litter in the alley. The shit for that's inside, so uh. Get in there." He said, walking back through the doors and leaving them to it.

Emma was the first to go back inside, putting her chisel on a table and grabbing a bag and one of the poles that had a handle on one end that controlled a claw-like thing on the other. She then waited patiently for the others to follow her lead.

"You're a goody two-shoes huh?" Nathan asked, smirking as he too picked up a bag and one of the tools Shaun had laid out for them.

"If I was, would I be here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you get off by hanging out with little delinquents like us, and you're hoping to shag one of us later." He smiled smugly, spinning the pole around, waiting for everyone else next to her.

"You're so dead on. How on earth did you ever figure me out. Are you sure you aren't the one that reads minds?" She smirked and Nathan bit his lip and took a second to check her out, his eyes slowly scanning from her orange converses, up her black jeans and stopping momentarily to get a good look at her chest, before making their way back up to her eyes.

"Maybe I have more than one power." He replied, arching one of his brows waiting for her response.

Emma held a straight face, turned on her heel and walked out of the door that lead to the alley behind the community center; smiling on the inside. "Hey wait!" He called out, catching up to her.

"Let 'er breave, mate. Oou been up 'er arse since she got 'ere." Kelly said, pulling at his arm, trying to keep him from catching all the way up with her.

"Nah, we haven't gotten that far yet." Nathan smirked, checking out Emma's back side.

Kelly smacked him repeatedly. "Oi 'eard tha!" She exclaimed, referring to the thoughts running through his mind.

"Stop, stop! I'm sorry! Ow!" Nathan held up his hands, trying to block her. "I'm sorry, geeze." Curtis walked in between them, saving Nathan from Kelly's wrath, catching up with Emma.

"Were you joking earlier? About flying?" He asked her quietly, once they were outside.

She looked up to him her eyes narrowed, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "It wasn't obvious enough for you?" Emma arched one of her eyebrows.

"Well." He said quietly, pulling her aside as the others came out side and starting picking up litter. "We really do have those powers that Nathan mentioned." He said seriously, looking around to make sure no one heard them.

"You dickin' around?" She asked, still skeptical, trying to read his face.

Curtis shook his head. "Nah, everything Nathan said was true. He just made it sound fake to piss off that new kid."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm one of those new kids." She crossed her arms, playing along.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Curtis held back a laugh, trying to remain serious. She was quite charming, but he had to know. "Look, do you have a-"

"Curtis!" Alisha called, looking back at him. "What are you doing?"

Both Emma and Curtis realized that she was backed against the wall, his arms on either side of her, his hand's supporting his weight on the wall, and his face was just inches from hers.

"Talkin'." Both Emma and Curtis answered, he took a good look at Emma while slowly backing away before half-jogging to where Alisha was, trying to explain that they weren't making out, even though it looked like just that.

Emma walked away from where everyone else was and started picking up litter on the other side of the alley, humming to herself the song that was still on replay in her head. "And I'm more Atari" She smiled, putting the litter into the bag, her foot tapping to the beat.

"Hi." Emma heard someone say and she lifted her head up quickly. She smiled and relaxed when she saw that it was just Simon. "Did I scare you?" He asked, his eyes wide.

She nodded and held her hand to her chest. "A bit."

"Sorry."

"It's good, mate." She smiled, continuing with picking up the litter, looking over at him. He returned her smile and picked up litter with her, again working in a comfortable silence.

"Oh, so you're all about weird kid, but not me?" Nathan called over to her, receiving a slap from Kelly.

"I'd rather have a weird kid than a twat like you." She retorted, continuing to pick up the litter. Simon chuckled at her remark and Emma nudged him lightly, glad to see him smiling.

"That was a good one." He mumbled, causing her to smile wider.

Nathan opened his mouth to shout something back to her, but his attention was quickly averted to a bright orange sports car speeding it's way down the alley. "The fuck?"

Simon and Emma walked toward the rest of the group, joining up with them as the car stopped about ten feet in front of the others. A man in a blue and silver track suit got out and looked at them all with a blank stare. "Where's Contie?" He demanded.

"Who?" Emma asked, looking at Nathan, who was looking at Simon on the other side of her.

"Right here!" He pointed to Simon. "There's your little cunt."

Emma stomped on Nathan's foot. "Don't talk to him like that!" She whispered harshly.

"Ow." Nathan hopped on one foot, trying to shake the pain off of the other.

All eyes were now on Emma and Nathan's little tiff.

"Where's my money?" He asked, everyone's attention turning back to him.

"Wut monay?" Kelly asked. This guy didn't make any sense.

"I said where's my money?" He asked angrily, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the group.

Everyone gasped and took a step back.

"Hey man, put that down alright? It doesn't need to come to this." Curtis attempted to calm down the stranger.

"I want my money!" He said, pointing the gun straight at Curtis. "Where's Contie?" He asked, aiming his gun at Nathan now. "Do you have my money?" He asked, cocking the gun.

"What? N-no." Nathan stammered, his cocky façade fading with a gun pointed at him.

"I want my money!" He yelled, angrier than before, taking a step closer to them.

Emma's eyes were wide. Half way into her first day of community service and already a gun was pointed at her.

It happened so fast. She barely realized what had happened. As Emma watched the man intently, she saw his finger pull back on the trigger. "NO!" She screamed. Her voice sent out large sound waves that knocked them all onto their backs. The sound waves, caused a stir and the bullet curved to the left and went instead of getting Nathan like intended, it hit Ollie. They all sat up slowly, trying to process what happened, but before anyone could say anything, the stranger was back up and pointing his gun at them.

They all stood and ran as fast and as far away from them as they could, leaving him behind. Emma looked to her right and saw Simon, Kelly, Alisha and Curtis beside her and then looked to her left and saw Nathan, then straight again and kept running as fast as her legs would let her. He was in his car again. She could hear it. "The stairs!" Curtis yelled, heading straight toward the stairs of the car garage, everyone else following his lead. He couldn't drive up the stairs.

Once inside the car garage, everyone stopped and looked around. There was panic in the air. "We need to split up. Just into smaller groups. It'll slow him down. Just enough." Curtis said. "Kelly and Alisha come with me." He continued. "You three, meet us on the roof of the community center." He said. "Once there, we hide and stay put!"

Emma looked around nervously, making sure he wasn't close. She could hear his foot steps starting to ascend the stairs. "Run!" Curtis whispered harshly, grabbing Kelly's hand and the sleeve of Alisha's orange jumpsuit, pulling them to the left with him.

Emma looked to the stairs they had just ran up moments before and saw his shadow start to appear. She wasn't about to wait around to see him full on. "Come on!" She grabbed Nathan and Simon's hands and ran to the other end of the garage, praying there was a flight of stairs, at least not a dead end.

They reached the end and she saw no stairs. Just a solid wall. "Shit." She whispered, pulling them behind a large S.U.V. that was in the full garage, making sure their shadows didn't show.

The running and the adrenaline caused them all to breathe heavily. "Shh." She whispered as quietly as she could, covering both Simon and Nathan's open mouths while biting her lower lip to keep her own closed. Simon nodded in understanding; while Nathan looked at her a bit confused, but obeyed regardless.

"Stay down." She mouthed to them as she slowly, quietly, got a bit higher to look through the passenger window of the S.U.V. they were hiding behind to see where he was. Emma spotted him and a chill of terror rolled through her body; causing goose bumps to form and her hair to stand on end. She inhaled a shaky breath as she quickly crouched back down. She looked to the left to see an elevator in the center of the wall perpendicular to where they were now. "Simon, go!" She whispered, pushing him lightly into the direction of the elevator. "Stay hidden." Simon nodded as he walked, crouched down and out of sight, making his way behind a large white pick up truck that was next to the black S.U.V.

"I'll wait for you." He whispered back to them. Emma nodded and waved her hands at him, shooing him forward. He nodded and continued on, looking back after every car, making sure she was still alright. Once behind the car that was in front of the elevator, he stayed crouched down, ready to run at any minute, watching eagerly in the direction where Nathan and Emma were still hiding.

Simon saw Emma peek her head around to check up on him, then she quickly disappeared back behind the S.U.V. '_hurry up!_' He thought, unable to deal with the feeling of not knowing what was happening where she was.

"Now you." Emma whispered, looking into Nathan's light blue eyes.

"You're the lady, you first." He whispered back, seeing the fear and concerned look on her face.

"Don't be a hero, Nathan, please. Just go." Emma pushed him lightly, giving him a start so he'll hurry up and go.

Nathan nodded regrettably, and hurried in a Frogger-like fashion, of moving behind car after car, trying his best to go unnoticed by the man with a gun.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE CONTIE!" He shouted, causing a jolt of fear to run through all of them. Emma bit on her finger to hold back the scream her body instinctively wanted to release. After Nathan had reached Simon, Emma quickly moved from the side of the S.U.V. to behind it. It was now her turn.

Before she could start to take the path both Simon and Nathan had done, just moments before, the man was at the side of that S.U.V. Emma could hear him tapping his foot impatiently. She gulped and hurried to the other side of the it. Simon and Nathan, seeing this, followed suit and hid behind the side of the car they were near too.

The man peeked his head around the corner, expecting to see them all, and randomly shot off his gun when he didn't. Hoping one of them would scream and give themselves away. Emma felt herself trembling and tried very hard to hold still. She hated that she was alone, but she was glad that Nathan and Simon were safer than her. At least for now. She gulped when she heard him walk the other way.

Simon saw that the man was now in the center of the garage again, pacing back and forth, getting more and more agitated. By his foot, he saw a small rock and picked it up and threw it as far as he could, hoping not to hit a car. The man heard a noise, opposite of the side of the garage where the three of them were, and he headed towards it.

Emma saw this and took her chance. Still crouched down, she ran toward the car where she knew Nathan and Simon were hiding behind. She didn't pause between each one like they had. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Once with them again, Simon quietly spoke up. "I'll distract him." He whispered. I'll turn invisible and lead him away from here, so you two can get out safely."

"Simon, no." Emma shook her head, she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She barely knew these people yet she felt strongly attached to them in this moment. She wasn't going to let Simon risk his life for her. She needed him with her, to know he was safe.

"I'll turn invisible. I'll be okay. I'll just throw rocks like before, lead him away from you. I'll be fine." Simon nodded his head, trying his best to persuade her.

"It's a good plan." Nathan joined in. "He'll be safe, because he's invisible, and then you and I make a run for it." He said, grabbing Emma's hand, already prepared to go.

Emma sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Don't be stupid." She said, giving in as she looked Simon square in the eye. Watching where he was until he was no longer visible.

"Go." They heard him say as they heard the sound of his shuffling feet head the opposite way that they were going.

Emma stared in a daze at the spot where Simon just was; unable to move. "Come on." Nathan whispered quietly, tugging at her hand. Emma nodded and maneuvered with him, so that they were now in front of the elevator, still crouched down. Waiting for it to open. Emma looked behind her, watching the zigzag path that Simon had the man with the gun going in. "I hope he's okay." She whispered to herself.

"He's fine. Get in." Nathan said, pushing her lightly, getting them both to the safety of the elevator was like a check point, and they were so close.

Emma nodded and grabbed a hold of Nathan's hand and got into the elevator with him, still crouched down until inside. She then stood at her normal height, behind the part of the wall where she knew she would be concealed. Her and Nathan both pressed the '2' button to take them to the roof of the building simultaneously. With a loud ding, the elevator doors started to close. Nathan and Emma both looked at the door with panic-stricken faces. Gun shots started firing and Emma started screaming and shaking in terror.

Instinctively, Nathan leaned against the wall as much as he could, and held his arm out to push her back up against it as well, keeping her hidden and protected by the metal elevator door frame. After the doors were closed, Nathan took Emma into his arms and held her tightly. "It's okay. Shh." He tried to calm her down. She had been so brave before, putting his and Simon's safety before her own. It was only fair that he return the favor somehow.

"Nathan." She sobbed, his orange jumper bundled up in her fists. "I'm so scared. I just want this over." Emma breathed heavily, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"It's almost over, I promise. We just need to get to the roof of the community center." He said, trying to give her something to look forward to. Something besides the idea of the man with a gun beating them to the roof of the car garage. "Once we're there, we're safe. And everyone will be waiting for us. Curtis, Alisha, Kelly and Simon. They're all there already. Waiting." Nathan said, as Emma's breathing came more regular and her crying mellowed down. She looked up at him and nodded, breaking apart from his embrace. Right as she was about to thank him, the elevator dinged as the doors opened, revealing the car garage roof top.


	3. Simon has confidence?

**Warning: **** You may fall in love with Simon in this chapter. The next one; I'm excited to write, no foolin'. Thanks for all the cool feedback so far! **

The sun was bright, reflecting off of the cars that were parked on the garage roof top. It shone into their eyes and both Nathan and Emma squinted as they took a step out of the elevator. Before either of them could begin to think of an escape plan, they heard the man with a gun yelling angrily and stomping up the stairs.

"Wait here." Nathan said, looking at her. "When the coast is clear, run for it. The garage and community center roofs are close together. If you have enough speed you can jump it."

"You want me to jump the roof?" Emma's voice cracked, her eyes were wide. Heights were something she didn't handle well.

Nathan didn't have time to explain. "I'll meet you there. I promise." Nathan saw the scared look in her eyes. "I'm immortal. If he shoots me… yeah it'll hurt. But at least we all live."

Emma looked away and Nathan quickly pulled her behind a small Volkswagen bug. "Trust me." He said softly. Nathan took one good look at her while backing away, and then started running for the stairs. "So you want Contie huh!" He yelled.

Emma wasn't entirely sure of what happened next. There was a gun shot. Nathan laughing, and then the sound of running back down the stairs. Nervously, she got back up and walked to the center isle of the lot. She took a deep breath and started walking quickly. She wasn't ready for this. Jumping off a roof? Nathan was mad. There was no way. No WAY she could do that. She broke into a fast run, hoping that if she didn't look, she could just keep going.

Her heart was pounding. She couldn't do it. She stopped right at the edge and leaned over slightly to look down. "Fuck." She took a quick, shallow breath and quickly backed away, checking behind her to make sure she was still alone. No sign of anyone. She heard sirens below and prayed that it was the man with a gun being arrested and not Nathan. Emma took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, preparing herself. 'You can do this.' She thought to herself. 'Be brave like Nathan.' She nodded her head, ready. Upon opening her eyes, bracing herself once more, she let out a startled scream. There, in front of her was a face.

The man stepped back, "shh." His eyes were wide, startled by her scream.

"Sorry." Emma whispered. "When did you get up here?"

"I saw Nathan leading the guy to the police station across the street. I knew you were up here alone." He looked down momentarily and then back into her eyes. "I just needed to make sure you were okay."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Simon."

Simon nodded. "It's not safe down there." He continued. "Police have their guns drawn on him and everything." He explained the current situation below them. "Nathan's fine though." He added when he saw the shocked look on her face.

A sigh of relief escaped her lungs. It was like a weight had been lifted. "Good." She said more to herself than to him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For?"

Simon pointed to the community center roof.

"Are you serious? I still have to jump?"

He shrugged. "It's only a meter across." He guessed.

"Yes, but it's over 40 meters down." She exaggerated slightly.

Simon gulped. "You can hold my hand." He muttered, part of him hoping she hadn't heard him.

Emma nodded and took his hand in hers. Simon looked at their hands cupped around each other and smiled slightly.

After a deep breath she looked to him. "Ready?" She repeated his earlier question.

"If you are."

Emma nodded. The two backed up slowly, giving themselves a bit of a runway. After counting to three, the both started running as fast as they could and without a second thought or doubt, jumped the gap between both roofs. They had such momentum, that they couldn't help but keep running after they reached the roof of the community center.

Realizing that she was in fact, on the other roof, alive and in once piece, with Simon in good condition as well, Emma smiled wide. "I can't believe I just did that." She with a smile, looking back at the other building she was standing on just moments before.

"Simon? Emma?" They heard a voice from behind them.

When Emma saw the faces of Curtis, Alisha and Kelly, totally unharmed and all together, it was like another weight had been lifted. "I'm glad you guys are okay." She said, a small smile curving her lips.

Alisha and Kelly nodded when Curtis spoke up. "Do you know what happened to Nathan?"

Emma looked to Simon; she hadn't seen anything. She only knew what he had told her.

"He's at the police station." He answered, uncomfortable with all eyes suddenly on him.

"Nayfun go' arrested?" Kelly asked, obviously shocked.

Emma shook her head as Simon answered. "No, he's probably just going to have to answer questions. They arrested that guy though."

"Good." Alisha said, the rest of them sighing with relief like Emma had when Simon told her.

"We should celebrate." Emma said.

Everyone turned to her with confused and surprised expressions.

"I don't know about you guys, but after all of that I really need a drink." She took a deep breath and sat on one of the couches on top of the roof.

"That sounds nice." Simon said quietly, sitting next to her.

"Let's go then!" Alisha said, all set to leave.

"We gotta' wait for Nayfun." Kelly stated. Even though he was immortal, he risked a lot for them just now.

"How about us girls go get ready, and you guys can meet us at my place when he comes back?" Offered Emma.

"Girls and their looks." Curtis rolled his eyes.

"You like it." Alisha winked at him. He bit his lip.

Emma laughed and typed her address into Simon's phone. "See ya' later then, yeah?"

The boys both nodded and the girls headed out, descending the stairs. After waiting for Alisha and Kelly to change out of their jumpsuits, the three girls walked to Emma's house where they'd get ready for their night out.

"My mom is always sending me designer clothes while she goes on her trips with her latest fling, and I never wear them. So don't be surprised if whatever you grab still has a tag." Emma said, as the three girls walked into her large home.

"So you've been staying here by yourself?" Alisha asked, looking around at the very clean, open room they entered.

"Pretty much." She shrugged, walking up the stairs that lead up to her room and more importantly, her closet. Emma stepped into the walk-in closet that was attached to her room as Kelly and Alisha followed her in. "Take your pick" She smiled, sitting on the zebra print chair inside of it, not wanting to pick out her outfit until they had theirs.

"And I thought I had a wardrobe." Alisha said with a smile, instantly choosing a simple black dress that she could glam up with lots of gold jewelry. Emma just laughed and shook her head.

There was a knock at the door, and since the other two were either applying make up, or changing their clothes, Kelly went down the stairs. "I got it!" She said, hearing Emma open the bathroom door. Emma nodded and closed it again, adding a few finishing touches to her hair and make up.

Kelly opened the door and Nathan whistled. "Look at you, looking all girly."

"Shut up." She smacked his arm as the other two walked passed her into Emma's house.

"There's something about this place." Nathan said, walking in, knowing that he knew it from somewhere.

Simon awkwardly stood in place after walking into Emma's house, and adjusted the collar of his white button up shirt.

"You look nice, Simon." Kelly said, making conversation while they waited for the other two girls.

Simon looked around himself and then back at Kelly. "Me?" He asked.

"I said Simon."

He smiled at her unexpected compliment. "You too."

Alisha walked down the stairs and cleared her throat, wanting a big entrance. Curtis turned to look at her and smiled. Casually, everyone made their way to Emma's living room, to wait for her so they could head out.

Upstairs in her bathroom, Emma shook her hair and full on head banged like a member from a 80's hair band and the smiled when she looked in the mirror. Perfect curls weren't her thing. She adjusted her layered necklaces to compliment her solid black, off-the-shoulder backless dress and then slipped on her black shoes. After checking to make sure her black tights didn't have any snags, she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Sorry about that, but I'm ready." Emma said, joining everyone in the living room.

"Let's party!" Nathan shouted trying not to stare at her; eliciting excited cheers from everyone else as they headed out.

Nathan smoothly slipped his arm around Emma's shoulders as they walked down the road that would lead them where they wanted to go. Normally, she'd shake him off, but after the day they just had, she was just happy they were both alive. "Are you… are you wearing glitter?" He asked, noticing the shimmer on her eyelids.

"Why yes I am, thanks for noticing." She joked, batting her eyelashes over dramatically, causing both him and Simon to chuckle.

"Can I see?" Simon asked. Emma turned to him with her eyes closed, hoping the street lights would reflect enough on them.

"That's really pretty."

Emma smiled at him and pulled both Nathan and Simon close to her. One arm around Nathan's waist, and the other around Simon's shoulders. Feeling surprisingly confident, Simon put his arm around her waist. This was something new for him. Walking with a group. He liked it. He liked feeling like he was apart of something. Nathan, realizing that Kelly looked out of place, while Alisha and Curtis flirted and held hands without actually touching; he pulled her close to his other side. And she surprisingly was okay with that.

Feeling the need to sing, because she was just so happy to be alive, Emma started to sing one of her favorite songs, hoping the others would join in. "Carry on my wayward son! They'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest…" She stopped, realizing that Nathan was staring at her in awe. Kelly too was staring, but it was more of a 'what-the-fook-kind-of-song-iz-dat' expression. Emma cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't you cry no more." Simon finished quietly; with a proud smile on his face. Emma turned to him beaming. This was going to be a fun night.


	4. Extacy

**Author's note: **_I'm a bit disappointed at how this turned out, but I hope you guys enjoy. :)_

Emma was second to last in the club, followed by Simon who held the door for everyone. The sound of the music hit her like a wall. Her heart was pounding to the rhythm of the bass. She couldn't help but smile as she felt all of the tension that had built up throughout the day, melt off of her. She grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Instinctively, her hips swayed to the beat. Noticing Simon was a bit uncomfortable, she took his hands in hers and got him to start moving. Simon smiled as he started to loosen up, and showed Emma one of his favorite dance moves. It was like a combination of the robot and the snake. Emma smiled and mimicked him, her hips still swaying slightly.

"Hey!" Nathan said, joining them, his arm around her shoulders. "I'm heading to the bar, what do you want?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"Get me a beer." Kelly said, joining their group as well.

"I don't have enough hands for that." Nathan said, irritated that Kelly ruined his moment to hit on Emma, yet again.

"It's okay, I can get her something." Simon piped up, looking at Emma, waiting for her answer.

"A beer for me too." She smiled at him, watching as him and Nathan headed to the bar.

"Is there something between you two?" Kelly asked over the music once they were gone.

"Me and Simon?" She asked, Kelly nodded. "No." She shook her head. "We're just friends. I think he just gets excited, because he's never had a real friend before." She said, glancing back at him. He saw she was looking and waved. She waved back.

Before Kelly could say anything, Alisha stumbled up to them and laughed. "This is great, yeah?" She asked, regaining her balance. Emma and Kelly both nodded with large smiles on their face. Emma was right. A night out was just what they needed. A new song came on and the lights started flashing in time to the beat. "I love this song!" Alisha yelled excitedly.

"Me too!" Both Kelly and Emma exclaimed. It was a bit strange, the three very different girls having something in common. They didn't question it. They all just started dancing. Before they knew it, they were in a line. Emma was in the middle with Kelly's back against her own, and Alisha facing her. If it wasn't for their clothes, it would've closely resembled an all girl threesome. To say the current song was dirty, would be an understatement. It wasn't the most upbeat of songs, but that didn't mean it wasn't sexual.

Curtis, Nathan and Simon, each with a drink in both hands, pushed through the crowd to get back to where the girls were and when they found them, all three couldn't help but stare. Curtis bit his lip, Nathan's jaw dropped and Simon looked around uncomfortably, trying not to notice the show that was before him. It was entrancing, how all the girls moved together. It was almost as if it was planned. Curtis cleared his throat and shook his head then went and nudged Alisha softly with his sleeved arm and handed her, her drink.

Emma eased up on dancing and tapped Kelly's shoulder so she would turn around. "Wut?" Kelly asked. Emma pointed to Nathan who held out a beer as he walked toward them. "'Bout tyme" Kelly said, taking a long drink. Emma walked over to Simon and he handed her hers.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a small drink.

"Symun!" Kelly called over to him, wanting him to go outside with her so she could get some fresh air. Emma smiled at him as he walked out with her.

Emma stood in the center of the dance floor and took another drink of her beer. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head resting on her shoulder. "When are you going to dance with me like that?" Nathan smirked, enjoying the scent of her perfume.

She smirked and took a swig of her beer and whispered into his ear. "Once you've earned it." She laughed, walking toward the back of the club, into the V.I.P. section. Emma found an empty couch and took advantage, laying across it and propping an arm behind her. She stared up at the flashing lights and smiled. Nathan joined her shortly; he sat with her legs draped over his.

Sitting up, she took another swig of her drink and smiled at him. "How'd you get us into V.I.P?" He asked, pulling something out of the pocket of his jacket.

"I have ways." She grinned, folding a leg underneath herself to get comfortable.

Nathan tried not to glance down and take a peek at the opening of her dress. Instead, he held his hand out. "Want one?" There was two small white pills in the palm of his hand.

Emma smiled and tilted her head back. Her tongue was sticking out a bit and curled up slightly. He grinned and placed one of the pills carefully onto her tongue. Emma smiled and swallowed it down with a swig of beer. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for the pill to kick in.

"So, I think I've earned it." Nathan said after a long moment, referring to her sexy dance.

"How so?" She asked, looking over at him as he light up a joint, sitting up straight to look at him better. She watched him suck the flame into the paper and smiled as the green weed turned red and then a gray ash color. He shook out the match and she watched as it hit the floor and the burnt part crumbled.

After he took a drag he held the joint out toward her after noticing the intent stare on it. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, leaning forward and taking it in-between her index and middle fingers. Her eyes crossed so she could watch the red cherry get brighter as she inhaled deeply. She then slowly handed it back to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Normally this was the perfect opportunity for Nathan. Right now he would be talking a girl into letting him 'get some.' But when Emma tilted her head to look him in the eyes and give him a dazed, innocent smile. He couldn't. Not with her. Nathan took another drag and then put the joint out, saving the rest for later.

After a few moments of letting her enjoy her trip, he nudged her lightly and helped her stand up. "Time to go home." He said, trying to sling her arm around his neck. Nathan was tall and Emma was tired. Her arm kept sliding back down. This wasn't working out well. He then lifted her up, princess style and carried her out of the club.

Once outside, he saw the rest of their friends by the door, taking a smoke break. "Hey man, is she okay?" Curtis asked, the first one to see them. Shortly after everyone else asked similar questions. "What happened?" "Is she alright?" "Nayfun, wut da fuk did ya do?"

"She's fine. Just tired. Mind calling us a cab?" He asked, adjusting how she was laying in his arms. "As light as she is, I really don't think I can carry her all the way back to her house."

Curtis nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing the cab service. Emma heard blurred voices she recognized other than Nathan's and she lifted her head and turned it to see who was near her. "Simon!" She exclaimed excitedly. She mustn't have realized that she was held high in Nathan's arms because she started to try walking to her friend. Her squirming caused Nathan's grip to loosen and before anyone could realize what happened, she was face down in the dirt.

"Oh my God."

Both Nathan and Simon stared at her wide-eyed while Curtis and Kelly helped her back up to her feet. She was still smiling wide.

"Okay, let's get you home." Curtis said, helping her into the cab when it arrived and telling the driver where to take her.

"I'm going with her." Nathan said, walking to the other side of the cab. "Make sure she's alright, ya' know." He shrugged when everyone gave him confused looks.

"If ya' take advantage of her, I'll kick ya' balls up into ya' stomach." Kelly said very clearly.

"If I wanted to do that, I would've done that inside when she was laying all over me." Nathan said, so they would actually trust him.

"This sitting here is costing you." The taxi driver said.

Nathan closed his door and they headed off to her house in silence, her head resting in his lap as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Who invited you?

**Hey y'all! It's been a while since I've updated anything on this site. I'm hoping to breathe new life into old stories as well as bring you a few new ones. You may want to re-read the first few chapters of this to refresh your memory. Hope you enjoy! ~ T.L.**

* * *

"C'mon. Stay. No. Lean against the wall; just for a few seconds!" Nathan struggled to keep Emma from getting hurt again while under his watch. Squatting down next to her, Nathan cupped her face in his hands to try and make her focus while under the haze she was in. The pill he had given her earlier that night was just a prescription anxiety medication, but mixed with the alcohol; it was hitting her like date-rape. "Where. Are. Your. Keys?" Nathan spoke clear and slow, noting by her unfocused eyes that she was struggling to stay conscious.

"Mmmmbag." Emma mumbled, too worn out to even be bothered to open her mouth and speak. She was wasted.

Nathan nodded once and opened the clutch that was resting at her hip; withdrawing the ring of keys from the small bag. Now it was just a matter of finding which one he needed. Knowing that Emma was probably seeing double or triple by now, he did not bother asking for her help in that matter.

After failing with the first two, the third key did the trick. Leaving the cluster of keys dangling from the handle, the young man pushed it wide open.

"Don't freak out." Nathan warned the groggy girl as he slipped his arms under her armpits. "Help me help you stand." Nathan murmured as he struggled to lift her dead weight. "Focus on your legs."

Emma's head moved in a slight nod. Nathan barely broke through her foggy senses. To her, everything seemed like a dream. The details all escaped her. Wobbly knees. Sharp pain in her spine and a loud _THUD_. Did she just fall? It was hard to tell. The area she barely recognized as her home was all sideways but she felt like she was floating. A small click was heard as the little amount of light from the street lamps outside vanished with the closing door.

Emma panicked. _Was that Paul?_ She was in no position to defend herself and she knew he would take advantage of that. Stricken with the need to defend herself against an attacker, the highly intoxicated redhead started to flail both her legs rapidly, warding off anyone who dared to try to get between them.

The sudden, violent thrashing of the inebriated young woman startled Nathan, who was only trying to help her get to a more comfortable place to pass out. She needed to get comfortable and sleep off the last of her heavy intoxication. If she reacted to alcohol at all like he did, Nathan knew she would be dehydrated with a migraine in the morning.

"Oi! Stop flipping your shit!" Nathan yelled over the sound of her struggle against nothing. "I'm just trin' to help ya'!"

"Bullshit!" Emma spat, and it was the clearest words she had spoken since the pill set in. "I know your tricks, Paul! I'm not a gullible little girl anymore!"

"Paul?!" A very confused Nathan repeated. "My name's Nathan…" How rude of her to forget!

Backed up against the wall, Nathan made his way around the large foyer of the two story home; flipping the first light switch he found. Emma screamed in agony when the bright light stung her tired eyes.

"Too much!" The exhausted girl whined, throwing her arms over her head to hide from the bright stream of light, curling into the fetal position.

"Sorry!" Nathan apologized, quickly extinguishing that light and turning on the one in the kitchen instead so it was not right above her. "Think you're strong enough for the stairs?"

Emma was now laying in such a way it was almost comical. Man, she was a hilarious drunk! Forehead on the floor, flat on her stomach with both arms and legs stretched out. She resembled a starfish which brought a smirk to Nathan's lips as he observed her.

"Emma?" Nathan took a cautious step toward her, nervous she may start flailing about again.

"Mmmm," was her only response.

"Do you want me to help you to bed? It's Nathan. I'm a good guy. Remember the car garage?"

Part of Nathan was fed up with Emma. She was too needy right now and it was kind of killing his buzz. But, at the same time he knew he was the reason she was so messed up right now, so he felt responsible for her.

"I don't want to go to the car garage…" Emma mumbled, rolling over onto her left side, making sure he could not see up the skirt of her dress.

"That's okay, I don't either." Nathan chuckled, Okay, that was cute. "Can I help you to bed?" Nathan offered again when she peeked over at him.

"Couch."

Nathan nodded and moved over by her head, looping his arms under hers. Blowing her hair out of his face, he began walking backwards, letting her feet drag making sure he moved her as gently as he could until he was able to lay her carefully on the couch. After he tossed a blanket over her, he got her a glass of water and found a couple aspirin for when she woke up, placing them on the side table nearest her head by the couch. After hunting down a small trash bin, which he ended up finding in the guest bathroom, he placed it near where her head was as well. Turning on his heel, he felt a hand around his wrist that tugged on his arm.

"Don't leave me alone. What if Paul comes back?" Emma whined.

_Who the hell is Paul?_ Nathan was concerned for Emma's sanity. Afraid of upsetting her, Nathan just nodded. Where else did he have to go anyway? Emma's house was much nicer than the community center.

"Don't leave me by myself." Emma's voice was such a small, defeated sound, Nathan could not help but wonder what this Paul guy had done to her. She seemed so self assured and comfortable being alone before.

"I won't leave. I'm here for you." Nathan promised, and just like that; Emma was fast asleep.

After waking up the next morning, Emma wished that it was humanly possible to hibernate. The throbbing ache in her head would not likely cease at any time soon. How many drinks did she have? She could not recall. Did she do any drugs? She only remembered taking one pill from Nathan. Does she remember what it was? No. Did she even ask? Probably not. Mentally, she kicked herself from taking a drug from a damn-near stranger.

"So stupid." Emma whispered. She would smack herself in the head if it did not hurt so bad already. She would have to settle for a mental facepalm instead. _What time is it?_ The hung over young woman wondered, blinking her eyes open and rolling over to face the T.V. instead of the back of the couch as she had been. Squinting her eyes, she struggled to get them to focus on the clock on the face of the cable box. Emma tried leaning forward and blinking a few times to try to help them refocus but to no avail.

Emma was absolutely exhausted. Her body felt water logged, it seemed nearly impossible to move. It took all of her stamina and dedication just to sit up on her black leather couch. So when I tell you that after spotting a body laying on the floor on the other side of the coffee table which caused Emma jump up and sprint for the closet by the front door; you know just how scared she was and how much adrenaline was coursing through her.

"Get the FUCK up!" Emma roared, charging at the person passed out in her living rom, her thunderous footsteps shaking the floor.

"Wha-" Nathan sat up quickly being brought out of his dream state, screaming at the top of his lungs out of pure, unashamed terror. Scrambling to his feet, Nathan scurried back away from the crazy lady wielding a golf club. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop you! Don't _kill _me!" Nathan threw his arms up over his head to protect himself if she started swinging.

Emma's angry rage stopped abruptly, mid-stride, the girl doubled over in shamless laughter. "Oh my hell, did you really just-" but she could not finish her sentence before another fit of giggles spilled from her lips. "I must have really frightened you." Emma said when most of the laughing subsided.

Nathan slowly lowered his arms, feeling a bit of discomfort in his pants. Looking down at himself, he noticed a rather large wet spot between his upper legs. "Did I just piss myself?" He whispered aloud. "I just fookin' pissed maself!" Nathan shouted in shock and embarrassment.

"Coffee?" Emma asked while stirring in her sugar and milk as she heard Nathan coming down the stairs from the upstairs bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower." Nathan said graciously. "And for borrowing your step-dad's clothes. " Nathan poured himself some black coffee and took a sip, careful not to burn his mouth on the freshly brewed liquid.

Emma gave a nod of acknowledgement before asking "why are you here?" Clearly, she did not remember much from the night before, if anything at all.

"You asked me to stay." Nathan replied softly, not sure if she would believe him even though it was the truth. Emma raised her eyebrows; obviously this was news to her. Nathan made a mental note to never let her mix pills and alcohol again.

"Why did I ask you to stay? Did something happen? Did we—" Emma gestured between the two of them with the hand that was not holding her coffee mug.

"Oh! No!" Nathan reassured her, putting her worries at bay. Emma's posture visibly relaxed, her shoulders slouching and her hip leaning against the counter for support. Was the thought of sleeping with him really that stressful_? _Nathan's eyebrows creased in the middle as a brief wave of self-doubt washed over him.

"Thank God! I don't remember anything after toking up with you in the V.I.P. section!"

"That doesn't surprise me. You were something else when we got here."

"I don't even wanna' know." Emma chuckled, shaking her head at the possibilities of just how badly she humiliated herself the night before.

"You are a handful." Nathan teased, remembering lugging her around the night before.

"So why did I ask you to stay? I mean, was there a reason?" Emma did not often have company, especially over night. Something had to have happened for her to have wanted him to stay.

"You seemed nervous to be alone." Nathan was unsure if he should bring up the whole Paul thing. Something told him that she had revealed a darker part of herself than she had meant to.

"Hmm." After draining her coffee mug of the little of what remained inside it, Emma returned her attention to the coffee machine; concocting her special blend of coffee, milk and sugar again. "Well, I could use a morning joint; how about you?" She asked with her back turned to him as she stirred her beverage all together.

"This is the perfect morning for a wake and bake." Nathan quipped in agreement, taking a moment to check out her backside. She had taken the time to change out of her dress from last night into a pair of black sweats and a loose fitting graphic t-shirt that bared a design of the band KISS on the front. Her hair was a voluminous, curly mess of red; Nathan could not help but think that this is what she looked like after a long night of fucking. The thought made his dick twitch and he had to cover the growing heat on his cheeks with a long gulp of coffee when she glanced his way.

Resting the spoon she was using to stir with onto a small dish, Emma took a little sip of coffee to test the taste, smiling afterward. It had just enough sugar to cancel out the bitter coffee flavor. "Alright, let's burn!"

"What do you mean you can't roll?" Nathan asked, surprised; taking the tin on her lap with all her marijuana supplies on it to do the task himself.

"I mean. I often try, but it all falls out. So I end up just wasting papers." Emma shrugged, enjoying the view from the roof of the kitchen that was right outside her bedroom window. This was her favorite place to smoke. Because her house was on a hill, you could oversee the whole town all the way to the cluster of trees that remained on the outskirts. "I mainly just use pipes or bongs."

"Bongs are nice." Nathan had evenly dispersed the green herb into the half-curled paper and started to work his stoner magic through his nimble fingers; producing a fat joint within seconds, handing it over to Emma to allow her the honors of taking the first hit.

"Your house is really nice." Nathan complimented. He had not seen much of it up until this morning.

"Thanks. I suppose if you marry and divorce enough rich men who are too dumb to sign a prenuptial agreement, then you too can have it all!" At the end of her sarcastic remark, Emma sounded like an infomercial which made them both chuckle.

"You seem to really hate your mum." Nathan noticed, unintentionally speaking his thoughts. He just could not understand how someone was able to speak that way about their mother. He missed his dearly. He was devastated the day she kicked him out with absolutely no other place to go.

"I don't _hate_ her, I just don't support her life choices." Emma corrected, feeling a bit guilty for speaking so negatively about her own parent. That was, after all, bad manners. "Plus, she has horrible taste in men." She stated matter-of-factly, lighting the fresh joint and taking a long drag before passing it over to Nathan.

"At least she makes sure you have a place to live."

"Only because she's not using it." Emma retorted truthfully. Her mother often preferred her and her new beau stay in one of his vacation homes, always leaving Emma by herself at whatever other property they owned. Emma could tell something was off about Nathan though with their subject of their mothers, and she wondered what was weighing on his mind.

"What's_ your_ mum like?" Emma asked curiously as Nathan took a drag.

The smoke expanded as it hit Nathan's lungs, causing him to cough out part of his hit. "She is amazing. The most wonderful mum I could have gotten. But she has a similar problem as your mum."

"Oh?" Emma was intrigued. Her mother has so many issues. Many possibilities crossed her mind when she thought of what their mothers may have in common.

"_Horrible_ taste in men!" Nathan exclaimed, animatedly throwing his arms in the air to emphasize the severity of her problem.

"Ain't it a bitch?" Emma smirked as she took another hit off the burning doobie.

Emma left a lot to be wondered about her. She seemed so jaded and mad at the world, but also content and satisfied with her place in it at the same time. Nathan realized some people probably saw the same traits in him. He smiled inwardly at the thought of having something else in common with her. Even if it was being so emotionally damaged, it's nice having someone who can relate.


End file.
